deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Meryl Jefferson
Meryl Jefferson is a survivor in Dead Rising 3. She appears in the side quest Memory Lane during Chapter 7. Memory Lane Nick Ramos will find Meryl Jefferson at the Central City Hotel, upstairs by the pool. Upon talking to Meryl, she will tell Nick that she has cancer and asks Nick to take her around town, to which he says it's no time for nostalgia. Nick will lead Meryl to the lobby of the hotel and she will tell him about how she met her husband, Fredrick and how they spent their one-year anniversary together. After this, Nick will lead her to Charms of Desire and she'll tell him how her husband bought her wedding ring from here and how she chipped her tooth when she bit into it, not believing it was real gold. Their third stop is at the Old Still House '97 Diner in South Almuda. Meryl tells Nick how foolish city hall was when they wanted to build a shopping mall in this location. Meryl then has Nick take her to St. Keith's Memorial Grounds in Ingleton so she could see her son who was buried because he was bitten and they couldn't afford Zombrex. Finally, Nick escorts Meryl back to her home in Sunset Hills. When she arrives at her home, she and Nick will say their last words to each other before Meryl goes upstairs so that she can die. Once Nick is far enough away, the message Meryl has passed away will appear on-screen, ending the mission. Meryl's corpse can then be found in the upper-level bedroom. Stats *Toughness 3/5 *Strength 2/5 *Ranged 2/5 *Break Out 1/5 *Run Speed 2/5 Trivia *Meryl is among the few survivors who die when their mission is finished. The others are Hank (who blows himself up) and Jason (who is killed in self-defense if Nick should bring a survivor with him). *Meryl is the only survivor in the franchise to have a unique notification upon dying. This is liking to let the player know that her death isn't a result of them doing anything wrong. **It also serves as a means of making her death more peaceful - rather than "dying," she peacefully "passes away" *Meryl lives in the rich district of Los Perdios, but was unable to afford Zombrex for her son. There are a few possible explanations of this: **It's very possible that, in the past 10 years, Meryl's retirement/life insurance was able to afford her the new house since her son's passing. **This could just serve as commentary on the drug industry. In Dead Rising 2, Chuck had to resort to Terror Is Reality after only three years of giving Katey Zombrex, so the idea of a fairly wealthy person eventually running out of money is perfectly plausible. *Meryl has to be "saved" to acquire the blueprint for the Electric Chair. **This could be a morbid joke on how Meryl can't be saved - she's a survivor on "death row," perse. Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Victims Category:Deceased